


A Helping Hand in These Trying Times, Among Other Things

by actuallymarie



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cousin Incest, Dry Humping, F/F, Incest, Lesbian, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sexual Frustration, Teenagers, Underage - Freeform, dont tell grandpa, realistic virgin problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallymarie/pseuds/actuallymarie
Summary: Sure, she had no shame, but this was going a bit too far.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a big warning, this involves incest, heat cycles, underage sex and other weird shit anyone that isn't a threat to our society would probably consider "offensive and disgusting" and "shit"
> 
> so yeah ***vapes** i warned ya

Everybody could feel the sexual tension, not between anyone, but just in general. Mating season had started, and the younger folk, just old enough to be affected, weren't happy in the slightest. Aside from the occasional pervert who just wanted to score before they head off to the cold, never-ending war that went on behind their backs. The squid sisters, then just simply called Callie and Marie were, thankfully, taught to fight for themselves by their old yet skilled caretaker to save them the awkwardness and embarrassment of public turf war lessons, but it still wasn't being ten miles away from any contact from every life form thinkable. The green-inked one had enough dignity to keep her private relief-time to herself, but Callie, unfortunately, wasn't quite as trained. At first, it was just subtle grinds against the surface she chose to sit on, trying to be sneaky about the whole situation, but she eventually just gave up, at least around her cousin, who just counted her orgasms tiredly and eventually grew accustomed to it.

"That's the third one this morning, aren't you tired?" asked the dancer, a tad blown away by the singer's stamina today. She just nodded, not very proud but still chuckling anyways through her heavy pants,

"Haah... Guess I'm just r-really pent up..." She didn't remove her crotch from the makeshift chair's arm as she had an intent of doing it more, but didn't move. Her lips pursed in frustration before sighing, "I don't wanna just dry-hump this poor chair until it breaks," she whined, which caught Marie off-guard.

"Jeez..." she laughed, though her hums of amusement seemed forced from being obviously flustered. Callie noted this, but never thought much of it, "It's not like the chair has feelings, or whatever."

"No, I mean, I don't wanna be... Y'know, dependent on just this," she huffed, already beginning to rock herself despite her complaint.

"So, what, you wanna be fingered?"

"Ahhhnooo, well, maybe...? I dunno what it would feel like," she mumbled, pressing on the space between her index fingers coyly.

"Then do it. Shouldn't be that hard."

"I..." she stopped rocking, staring at one of her hands and turning it into a fist, "...I might hurt myself, though." Marie could feel an odd ball of pity form for her sister, but also one of irritability.

"It's not gonna kill you."

"Like you've ever done it!"

"Actually, I have." She was the polar opposite of Callie, after all, and never found such indirect contact to be so arousing like her.

"Can you--can you, um," She slid into the chair properly, then slumped, forearms holding onto her elbows in insecurity as she winced, "Could you show me, please?" Marie coughed and cleared her throat immediately as if she had choked on her own air from surprise, staring at her with wide eyes.

"You're joking?"

"Nnnnno, I mean, it's not like you haven't watched my touch myself during mating season, so um, why not change it up for once?" Callie said to support her idea. True, but Marie had actual virtue, unlike her scatterbrained sister, and the thought of actually doing it in front of an audience made her... Oddly aroused, actually. After a few minutes of silence, she just nodded and sprawled herself out on the padded bench, positioning and fluffing pillows for optimal comfort. She hesitantly removed her shorts, then her panties to reveal a glistening, pink pussy, clit already swelled a bit from watching Callie before, though she wouldn't want to admit it. Like a child, the pink-inked one scrambled over and inspected her closely, causing her to go hot with embarrassment.

"I didn't know you had an innie."

"Don't look so much!" spat Marie, squeezing her eyes and legs shut, then opened up again from the silence growing between them. She put a finger in between her lips, skipping the teasing and getting to the main area as soon as possible by taking it in slowly and with precision to avoid hurting her virgin cunt. She stroked along her warm, moist walls and couldn't help but begin sighing, other hand on her mouth and her eyes furrowed in a perplexed and flustered state. she arched her finger just a bit, and opened her mouth in attempt to explain, "As you-mm, I mean, I curl my finger a little to touch my g-spot... You do know what that is, right?" Callie nodded with a neutral expression, making things much easier for the both of them, "It feels r-really goo-d, and... And..." A barely audible him escaped her lips, making her inhale sharply in surprise and slowly pull the finger out, now coated with her juices, "It's really that simple!" Marie spoke with haste, trying desperately to cover her embarrassment, "For me, at least."

"Mm...Kay." Callie was already experimenting below her, the other curious inkling looking down at the pitiful squid as she couldn't locate her entrance, squeaking and huffing in both pain and frustration with every failed attempt. Marie just pitied how pathetic she was, sighing as she simply watched. Eventually, Callie gave up with a grunt, pouting and folding her scrawny arms. The other young teen finally spoke up,

"Having trouble?"

"Hmph!" She took that as a yes, but was back in confusion as she looked back up at her.

"What's wrong? It takes a little while to find your hole, just aim more downward and..."

"Can you help me?" As if her heart wasn't pounding hard enough, this put her on full panic mode.

"Woah--what!?"

"I-I mean, you gots lots of experience, and I don't, soooo, I just kinda thought...?"

"No-I mean--maybe?" She shook her head and sighed, "Have you no shame? For Squidbeak's sake..." Callie, instead of brushing it off like usual, grew red with humiliation from the proper scolding, keeping her head down and keeping her hands away from her crotch. Ironically, the lack of stimulation made her young pussy throb and drool greedily.

"I mean, you-you've already seen me get off for 'bout a year now. What's the harm?" "Getting arrested, bringing attention to our humble family name in a bad way, disowning..."

"What's the harm if we don't tell?" She had a point, but still, why was she trying so hard to persuade her? Did heat really grasp that hard at her actions? Finding no way to get out of this one without hurting the other's feelings, Marie slumped over and rolled off the couch, then crawled to her cousin with her usual half-lidded eyes, but there were traces of uneasiness laced in her amber eyes. She gulped, taking a deep breath as the other singer spread her legs willingly and displayed her wet, virgin cunt, given a salmon hue from both arousal and previous actions. Her clit was larger than the dancer's, but her lips and entrance were shorter. She took in the image for a bit longer than anyone would've been comfortable with, then raised a shaky finger to run along her slick lips to lubricate it. It wouldn't take long for her to find her cousin's entrance, and began to penetrate her with little care. Naturally, this made Callie squeak and tell her to take it out numerous times.

"We barely even started," she uttered, an upset sister in front of her folding her legs tightly, "Maybe it's just not for you...?"

"What d'you mean? Squids are meant to be bred this way! Why does it hurt?" Callie huffed, dot-brows furrowed with frustration.

"You're a virgin, it's normal for it to hurt if you still have your hymen intact," she explained, "And even after that, many inklings experience discomfort."

"Hy...Hymen?" she echoed, not quite catching the rest from the new vocabulary word that hit her flushed little ears.

"Yeah, it's the place around the--your opening that breaks eventually."

"Can you break mine?"

"Absolutely not."

"Why noooot? I can take it! I'm tough!" Marie's head started to pound as she had to explain further, wiping her sister's juices along her own leg with nowhere else to wipe it off,

"I hear it hurts really bad if yours is still thick-ish, luckily mine had worn down over time, so... I don't wanna hurt you, or whatever," she muttered, trying her best not to sound cheesy but still getting a coo from Callie nonetheless. "Maybe, just, tease yourself?" Hopefully she'd understand it completely and fuck off to try her new tactic. This, being a shitty fanfiction, wouldn't end that way of course.

"Like how?" Marie groaned in displeasure, knowing she had to physically show her. She used the same hand she had just dried off to ride just along her slit, and with a lack of much response, she used another finger to go further north and pull her hood just enough for her index to do as little as poke the underside of her exposed clitoris. Callie immediately jolted with much force and whined, shaking her head in reflex, "Ah! That's almost, um, too sensitive, haha... D-Do it again?" With a curt nod, Marie gave it pressure against the flat part of her nail, making her cousin squirm in pleasure. It didn't take much attention to her pink bead to get her used to such electrifying sensations, making her mewl and roll her hips. Marie felt like a damn pro at this point. Taking a few risks, she used her other hand to press down on her outer lips and stroke the area all the while giving her clit one long, rough stroke, causing the singer to cry out and bare her fangs, shaking and spasming as her juices drooled and reached the hardwood floor, pitiful moans and pants coming after. The dancer blinked before it hit her, looking up at her dear sister's flushed, defeated face.

"Callie, did you just...?" The receiver just bit her lip and closed her eyes so they wouldn't meet hers, indirectly answering the giver's question. "Maybe that's enough bonding time for an evening, yeah? I'll be in my room." Finally, the young teen arose, picked up her clothing and walked out, leaving Callie defenseless and on cleaning duty.


End file.
